El piso 53
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: Cuenta la desgraciada vida de cierto famoso despues de TD. Oigan, no siempre se trata de colores...One-Shot, Rated K .


**Como van? GWS reportandose.**

**Esto es como algo que se me ocurrió, no sé…es un fic sobre Trent solo. Gwen no aparece, al menos no como protagonista. TD sí sucedió.**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

Era una fría noche como cualquier otra. Iba caminando bajo la lluvia por la ciudad, arrancando de las paredes cada promoción que encontraba de mi tour. Verme ahí, posando con un micrófono, me aterroriza y asquea… ¿Cómo pude convertirme en eso?

Es cierto. La fama cambia a las personas. Uno se hace adicto a los lujos, y bueno, cae en este pozo hondo llamado desilusión.

Voy vestido con un buzo mil veces más grande que mi cuerpo, con capucha. Para que nadie me reconozca. Últimamente los paparazzis son insoportables, ¿Cómo mierda hacen para seguirte a todos lados sin que te des cuenta? Por más que intento esconderme, por más que intento hacerme pasar desapercibido, ¡ellos siempre están ahí! Esperándote; en cualquier momento harás o te pasará algo vergonzoso que al otro día se convertiría en material de primera para las revistas y programas de chimentos.

No me sorprendería que alguien me estuviese vigilando en este mismo momento.

No puedo creer la cantidad de carteles que hay de mí por todas partes. Me encierran, me acorralan; están en cada maldita pared. Adonde miro allí están: mostrando un joven bien peinado, con ropa de alta costura, cerrando los ojos mientras toma el micrófono con la mano… ¿alguien puede matarme? ¿Por favor? Después de todo, todos quieren complacer a las estrellas. Y más cuando son figuras multinacionales. No importa adonde vaya, todos me consienten. ¡Fui a un pueblo de China, que ni siquiera se ve en el mapa, y allí también fui tratado con lujos! Claro, porque montar un yak para recorrer la ciudad es un lujo para los habitantes de ese lugar.

Pero claro, tratándose de mí…todos buscan caerme bien. No se sorprendan si al otro día de hablar conmigo y darme tratos especiales, un tv plasma les llega de regalo.

Ilusos, saben que? Pierden su tiempo al intentar "entablar amistad" conmigo. Desde que me volví famoso no se me da la regalada gana de hablar con nadie, prefiero estar solo, que nadie se atreva a molestarme. Me he vuelto una bestia antisocial…ahora sé como es ser Gwen, o Duncan, o Eva.

No querer hablar con nadie; no querer siquiera ver la luz del sol, oculto en tu habitación del piso 53 bebiendo algunas cervezas…compré ese piso por si algún día ya no resisto más, me harto y decida morir de una maldita vez por todas.

Es difícil ser yo mismo. No estoy cómodo con quien soy…si tan solo todo este dinero tan inservible pudiera usarlo para comprar un botón de "restart"…

Cada vez que voy a las entrevistas, me preguntan que haría con todo mi dinero. Antes, cuando era feliz siendo la estrella egocéntrica que era, respondía tan falsamente cosas como "donarlas a un centro de chicos necesitados" y cosas por el estilo…por favor, no tengo ni la menor intención de hacerlo. Ahora que desperté y odio mi carrera, odio quien soy y que odio mi vida, sé bien lo que quiero: reiniciar. Comenzar todo de vuelta.

Empezar desde ese primer día de Total Drama Action. ¿Creen que no me hubiera gustado salvar mi relación con Gwen? Me hubiese encantado. Pero ahora no puedo, ni se donde esta, ni que es de ella, ¡ni siquiera se quien soy yo!

Obviamente lo sé. Es una forma de decir. Pero, me he acostumbrado a que la prensa se tome absolutamente todo lo que digo de manera tan literal y tan al pie de la letra, que ya se me olvidó como usar el sarcasmo. Si me relacionan con una modelo y les contesto "Oh sí, claro, dalo por hecho…" siendo irónico, al otro día dicen al mundo que lo admití frente a las cámaras.

Sí, me pasó. Y aún la gente me pregunta si sigo saliendo con esa modelo.

Si pudiera volver atrás…si, hubiera salvado mi relación con mi novia, por supuesto. Pero luego, jamás, nunca jamás se me habría ocurrido formar parte de esa estúpida banda, Drama Brothers. Cuando Justin me lo propusiera de nuevo, le diría ¡Viejo! Ni pensarlo!

Que me certifiquen como loco, pero odio la fama.

Y entonces, hubiera salvado mi vida.

…No estaría tirado todos los días en la cama, mirando el reloj durante horas…

…no estaría caminando sonámbulo por las noches…

…no me emborracharía en los bares y jamás hubiera ido preso por comenzar una pelea…

…tampoco hubiese chocado y seguir vivo de milagro…

…no andaría comprando droga en esquinas clandestinas…

…hay millones de cosas que no estaría haciendo en este momento. Quizá estaría estudiando en una universidad, a punto de graduarme. Pero ahora, con el cerebro que se me va pudriendo cada día más, ni siquiera sé cuando es dos por tres.

Si, lo sé, ¿es esto lo que esperaban de mí? Mis padres estarían muy avergonzados de mí. Lo están.

Jamás hubiesen creído que su hijo, el que parecía tan inocente y tan buena persona, se transformara en esto. Y eso que las estrellas pop no sufren, siempre están alegres.

Otra cosa, el pop…por que mierda lo elegí? Ni siquiera me gusta! Hubiese preferido…las baladas, creo. No me gustan esas cosas del metal y eso.

Pero esta música tan dulce y tan alegre me empalaga demasiado. Canto las cosas haciendolas parecer un mundo de arcoiris y dinero que crece de los árboles, eso no es la realidad, ¡nunca quise reflejar eso!

Me han considerado de mil maneras. Pensaron que, como no salí con chicas durante un largo tiempo, quizá podría ser gay. Que mierda tan grande.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Toda mi vida entera es una mierda.

Pueden creer que me eligieron como el "príncipe del pop"?

Mieeerdaaa!

Me han dicho de todo; me han acusado de centenares de cosas, peleas mediáticas, acosos (acaso creen que yo podría violar a una chica? Mi integridad se fue por el lavabo, si; pero no soy capaz de hacer eso!), golpes…ok, si soy responsable de eso último. Y la cicatriz de mi espalda en forma de puñalada lo confirma.

Mi impecable historial se manchó como un trapo usado para recoger heces. Ya no soy la imagen de "la promesa de la pureza", ni de "di no a las drogas y al alcohol", ni de "estudia, lávate los dientes y ordena tu cuarto". Ahora todos me ven como ese pobre diablo que camina por ahí de noche, millones de chicas han intentado quedarse despiertas para saber si en algún momento pasaré frente a su ventana…mírenme, soy Santa Klaus.

Están obsesionados conmigo. La farándula se aprovecha de mi inestabilidad emocional; las fanáticas me detienen por la calle y se llevan todo; zapatillas, cinturones, accesorios, hasta mi remera.

Pero me importa poco. Quieren mi ropa de etiqueta? Adelante! Tómenla toda, ya no la quiero!

YA NO QUIERO MI VIDA.

No la mía.

Quiero la de…la de…la de algún joven adulto, con proyectos y sueños para el futuro, comenzando su vida independientemente…

Estoy harto. Y si mañana mi vida no mejora…

…entonces tendré que tomar el toro por las astas y hacer la acción por la cual compré este piso.

El piso 53.

A 70 metros de altura del suelo.

**Uff, si, fui dura con el pobre de Trent. Pero es que quise mostrar una "mala parte" de él. Estoy acostumbrada a verlo tan buenote, y genial, que se me ocurrió ¿por qué no hacerlo el Sid Vicious de la actualidad? No todo tiene que ser lo que nos agrade. Y la vida no siempre es del todo justa, no importa que tan buena o mala persona seas…**

**Bueno, nos vemos.**


End file.
